


The Mighty vs The Warrior

by Bugs_n_Threnodies



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugs_n_Threnodies/pseuds/Bugs_n_Threnodies
Summary: Zote and Tiso cross paths at the Colosseum of Fools.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Mighty vs The Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryCoolatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/gifts).



Zote found his current situation rather unfortunate. It wasn’t a part of his plan, originally, to be caught in the jaws of a idiotic Vengefly King, but when the small thing had come out of nowhere and slain the beast, the knight had no choice but to save face and proclaim it was all going accordingly. Of course, the cur had ventured on with naught a word. Zote had watched them leave in satisfaction. 

He had seen them again in the dark caverns of the accursed Deepnest. Before they arrived, his panic had been visible, fearing he’d be left to rot away in the sticky webbing of the spiders, almost guarded by the fake corpses that littered his place of capture. Of course, the cur had to arrive, at the perfect moment no less, to slay the beasts and free the knight of his bindings. Inwardly embarrassed, Zote mocked them with his flippant words. 

Whichever foolish bug invented the phrase “third time’s the charm” was getting a lecture and stabbing by Zote and Life Ender respectively. The third time wasn’t “the charm”. It was the time where Zote found himself truly trapped. The cage was made of cold steel and the Fools that carried it were anything but gently. Zote remained steely as he watched the Colosseum come closer into view. The inside was loud despite the walls dulling the cheers, clangs of nail against nail, and occasional screams that were cut short suddenly.

“Oh, what’s this? A new warrior to compete?” A chained bug hung from the ceiling, staring down at the Fools and Zote. 

A Heavy Fool nodded. “We found this one wandering through the ash. His skills are lacking. He wouldn’t last a minute, even in the easiest trial.”

The chained bug peered down at Zote, observing him. Their eyes lit up. “Lord Fool will be pleased. The next arriving competitor shall have the gift of battling this bug. Until then, however, we wait.”

Zote’s glare never left the chained bug as the cage was transported down into a pit. Fools, armored and weaponized, rested in the pit. Zote glared at anyone who dared to look his way as the cage was set down near a bench. Zote took out his trusty Life Ender, holding the blade with gentle hands as he prepared himself to wait. 

-

Tiso looked up at the chained bug, waiting for them to finish their conversation with a Heavy Fool. Tiso made a show of clearing his throat, tapping his foot, a bag of Geo in his hand. 

The chained bug looked over. “Oh! Two warriors in a row? How exciting! Welcome, welcome! Do you want to place your mark on a board for a chance to fight for Geo and glory?”

“Absolutely,” Tiso replied, handing the bug his Geo. He had been to the Colosseum of Fools before. He knew the rules and regulations: you gotta pay to “play”. Such an odd word to choose. Play made it sound like the Colosseum was a place to watch games, the exact opposite of what really went on inside these walls. 

Tiso placed a mark on the first board for the Trial of the Warrior, then descended into the Warriors’ Pit. The ant stalked past the Fools, collapsing on the bench. 

“Hmph! Are you here to steal away my fame, cur?”

Tiso blinked at the voice, then looked over. A small white bug sat in a cage, glaring at him with hostility that could make a Primal Aspid become docile. Tiso’s eyes narrowed at the bug. “Your fame?” he repeated. “What fame do you hope to achieve? You’re stuck in a cage.”

“With Life Ender, I’ll break free soon enough!” The bug waved his nail at him. Tiso almost laughed as he saw the shellwood blade. It was possible to have wooden nails. Tiso had met plenty of warriors who had them in his days of traveling (he remembered a certain bug that used a fragile wood on purpose, admiring the way the nail splintered into two as it embedded itself in a bug’s thorax). This wood, however, was shellwood. One couldn’t even harm a Lumafly with shellwood. 

“Right,” Tiso muttered, looking away. “I suppose I’ll be seeing your corpse later. After all, the unworthy bugs are thrown out of the Colosseum, left to rot and die amongst the ash of Kingdom’s Edge. You’re no different, I see, and while I rise to the top to be the next Champion, you’ll be falling to your death.” He polished the sharp blades of his shield. “Not that you’d manage to survive the first strike anyways.”

The bug’s glare hardened. “We shall see about that, cur. You’d be wise to withdraw your mark, lest we meet in the arena. I shall show no mercy.”

Tiso looked over again. “Whatever you say, squib.” The ant stood up, flipping his hood over his head. He had better things to do than waste his energy talking to this fool. 

“Yeah! You best begone! Lest I draw my nail and slice your chitin beyond the point of recognition!” The bug called out from behind him, his glare never leaving Tiso until the ant was gone.

-

Zote was given no warning to prepare himself before he was thrown (literally) into the arena. Well, he was, but it came in the form of a Fool waking him from his slumber (Precept Three). Zote glared at the Sturdy Fool as they dragged his cage under the arena. Another set of bars came down, obscuring Zote’s view of the outside world. He gripped the hilt of Life Ender as he felt the cage rise.

The bars lifted and Zote leaped down with a battle cry, landing on the hard arena ground. The audience burst into cheers (laughter) as Zote drew Life Ender, raising it high as he prepared himself to slay. 

The hooded ant from before stood in front of him. He was reeling with fear (laughter), his eyes wide with panic (amusement). His shield was bloodied, gleaming off the harsh lights. 

Zote looked up. The Lord Fool was watching, head resting on a hand, looking bored (dead). Zote puffed out his chest and waved Life Ender. “Have at me, cur!” he dared tauntingly. “Come and face your demise!”

The ant wiped his eye, clearing the tears of sorrow (joy) from his face. “Very well, then,” he replied. His bloodied shield rose and he lunged. 

The clang was nonexistent and the ground was splattered with ichor.


End file.
